Vehicles are regularly exposed to the effects of the weather as they are being driven or while they are parked on driveways or streets. In addition, the back of the vehicle is subject to exhaust fumes rising from the exhaust pipe and to spray and dirt that is thrown up from the wheels. The result is inevitably that within a very short time of the vehicle being cleaned, the back of the vehicle becomes dirty to touch.
Many vehicles have tailgates, which are doors or gates at the rear which are hinged at the top. The accumulating dirt is particularly inconvenient where the tailgate has a liftglass, which is an opening section of window which is hinged at the top. These usually have external handles and the user is required to dirty his hands both when pulling the handle to open the liftglass, and when pushing the glass to close it again.
Aspects of the present invention seek to overcome or reduce one or more of the above disadvantages.